The present invention is further improvement related to MSR after the two PCT international applications of the same applicant of PCT/CN02/00066 filed on Feb. 6, 2002 and PCT/CN02/00503 filed on Jul. 17, 2002. Therefore, the contents of the two previous applications are incorporated in the present application.
The expansion of business and personal use of data network services are driving the need to deploy data services infrastructure facilities with connection oriented and pre-plan method. The dynamic bandwidth allocation and differentiated services over an aggregate pipe, tributary based bandwidth management, security function, protection, multicast, performance monitoring and their applications in the different topologies are the basic requirements of carrier class. Therefore, the development of MSR data network, LEP and related application in this Patent needs at least to provide the following capabilities:    (1) The protocol encapsulation and transport of G.702 PDH circuit—Synchronous and asynchronous circuit transport, Video signal, Voiceband signal, Digital channel supported by 64 kbit/s-based ISDN etc over a two-fibre ring, a single fibre ring, a link-type and broadcast topology of fibres.    (2) Service (or tributary) based protection of 1+1, 1:1, and 1:N models within 50 ms.    (3) Service or tributary based multicast and station-based multicast and broadcast.    (4) Bandwidth limitation of service (or tributary) based with symmetry and asymmetry.    (5) Tributary merging with symmetry and asymmetry.    (6) Line-speed filtering of tributary based.    (7) Tributary based performance monitoring in 15-minute and 24-hour.    (8) Mirroring of tributary.    (9) Frame based transparent PPPoE and PPPoA transport from access to backbone along a MSR ring or other topologies, in order to simplify accounting mechanism (e.g. Radius), reduce maintenance work, and improve latency variation (compared to Layer 2 and Layer 3 switch) in Access network application.